Memories and Prophecies
by xxxcrazyxladyxxx
Summary: My first Fanfic, Draco and hermionie are forced into being parents for the year for a school project they realize maybe listening to McGonagall would have been a good idea.  Strange things start to occur and then things just get worse. rated M for later.
1. Prolouge

Fan fiction

Prologue

_They will come together;_

_The prince and the princess,_

_Brought together by a project,_

_One will become two,_

_Two will become four,_

_Bound forever,_

_No way out,_

_The prince and the princess,_

_Will face many tasks,_

_Will they fight?_

_Is it worth it?_

_Together forever. _


	2. The start

CHAPTER 1 

THE START

"What do you think this is all about?" grunted Ron

"No idea mate but it can't be good if those lots are here too." Harry pointed over at the Slytherins who were sat at the opposite side of the room. There was a clear divide of Gryffindors and Slytherins with a row of empty seats separating them. With each and every member of each house protecting their Prince, Draco and Princess, Hermione from getting a look at the other to avoid a massive argument that always broke out between the two usually causing a stay in the hospital wing for many people.

'Silence!' McGonagall shouted and everybody immediately went quiet. "Now as the name of this class states we will be learning how to be parents and how to COMMUNICATE with each other. This class has been talked about for years and this year we decided that as there is no threat from you-know-who that it will be implement- yes Miss Granger?"

"You make it sound like you're going to make us have babies and live together surely this isn't allowed." Every Gryffindor looked towards there princess and nodded. Everybody knew that nobody got away with disagreeing with Hermione without facing the wrath of all the males in Gryffindor.

"Well Miss Granger if you had let me finish I was going to say that you all will be going through virtual pregnancy's-"

"But I don't have a womb!" screamed Seamus Finnegan.

"Mr. Finnegan let me finish! As the girls will be going through the pregnancy they will be assigned a partner which already have been chosen from this second onwards they are pregnant Due to a very complex charm by the Headmaster." Pansy looked hopefully up at Draco who just put his feet on the table and ignored McGonagall's glare.

"The pairs will live together for the school year and act like a married couple. We have allocated rooms throughout the castle for each couple to raise their child in. There will be no other assignments but to write in these journals each week." She flicked her wand and a plain black book landed in front of all students. "Every week I and the Headmaster will check on your progress."

"This is shit." whispered Draco to Blaise who just nodded in agreement. Unfortunately McGonagall had heard and chose to point out "this class is worth half of your grade this year so I would suggest that everybody tries to work together as you will not pass your sixth year without this class."

"Now the pairs are as follows; Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown" they looked at each other happily and Hermione felt a jolt in her stomach.

"Gregory Goyle and Parvarti Patil" they just looked at each other and grimaced.

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood." They smiled happily and went and sat together.

"Seamus Finnegan and Millicent Bullstrod." They just ignored each other and went to the back of the room.

"Blaise Zambi and Pansy Parkinson." Pansy looked sadly at Draco as he burst out laughing at his friend's misfortune.

"Vincent Crabbe and Amy Andrews." They looked shyly at each other and moved to the back of the room talking quietly.

Hermione looked round and saw there were not a lot of options left, she started to panic. At the same time Draco looked round and there were only two girls left some Gryffindor he didn't know and the mud blood.

"Theodor Nott and Sarah Sidle."

It went deathly quiet as people realized who the last pair must be…

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Then it started the screaming and the hexes started flying as the Gryffindor's rounded on the slytherins.

"He planned this!"

"He's going to kill her in her sleep!"

"My drakeyyyyy!"

"She's going to kill him in his sleep!"

Hermione and Draco just sat there silent trying to take it in.

McGonagall tried to carry on bravely.

"Now there are rules-"

"He will take her to his dad!"

"Under no circumstances are you and your partner to-"

"She will infect him with her mud blood germs!"

"It will lead to dire consequences that cannot be-"

"We can't let this happen!"

"For a week after they go-"

"Get him!"

"You will be bound-"

"I am going to kill her!"

"That is all, everything else is in the-"

"STOP!" Every head turned to the Gryffindor Princess. "It is me who has to deal with this so please just stop!"

"Okay now here is a map to your rooms and passwords please make your way there your luggage has been moved there already, goodbye and good luck." McGonagall practically ran from the room relive to be out of there.

As everybody moved to pick up their maps Harry patted Hermione sympathetically on the shoulder. Hermione and Draco sat there till they were the last ones.

"Come on then mud blood." Draco picked up the map and started walking out of the door.

"Don't call me that Malfoy."

He just ignored her and carried on walking. Hermione huffed and hurried to keep up with him when he suddenly stopped Hermione bumped into him. In front of them was a portrait of a beautiful which sat in front of a crystal ball which was swirling with mist.

"Don't touch me mud blood! Now I have to take a bath!"

"Oh shut up and say the password dumb arse."

"Prophecy."

The portrait swung open into the most beautiful room Hermione had ever seen. They had walked into a large room that was decorated in mint green and white. With two sofas with fluffy throws over the backs. In the corners there were two beautiful mahogany desks with brass knobs and a pot of ink and the most expensive quills Hermione had ever seen. Against one wall was a huge bookcase filled with all sorts of books on pregnancy and children. Two doors were off the main room and Draco went off to the left whirls Hermione went to the right.

As Draco walked into the room he noticed that it was a spacious bathroom with two sinks a large bath set into the floor with many taps just like the prefect's bath and two shower cubicles with a pile of white fluffy towels off to the side. Although it was done in all white tiles he could not pretend he was not impressed by the luxury of it all.

Hermione had just entered the bedroom and was so busy looking at the spacious wardrobe she has which she was able to walk into and spin around that she hadn't noticed something, something important. As Hermione came out of the wardrobe Draco walked in to the bedroom.

"Granger."

"What Malfoy?"

"There's only one bed."

"WHAT?!"

"Look for yourself."

Hermione looked and indeed there was just one king-size four poser bed in the center of the room and promptly fainted.

"Fuck."

_Should I just leave her there? _

_No dumb ass you don't want to get in more trouble do you? _

_Stupid brain _

_I can still hear you, you know_

_Shut up!_

So after this internal battle Draco picked Hermione up and placed her onto her bed and pulled the covers up over her, then went into the living room to read a book and wait for her to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone remember me? I am sorry for the long wait but I hope you all still read! I am going to be amending this story tonight along with adding a fantastic new 2000 word chapter at the end! Please send Cookies with Reviews!<strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx  
><strong>


	3. could we?

CHAPTER 2

Could we?

"Urgg where am I?" Hermione Granger muttered as she woke.

She woke in the most comfortable bed she had ever laid in and could have been so happy if it was not for a major headache that had formed as she was sleeping.

Hermione decided to get up and find a headache potion. She swung her legs over the bed and straightened up holding her head in her hands, as she walked into the living room.

"Oh awake are you now?" Draco drawled from his place on the sofa. He placed his book face down on the coffee table next to where his feet were resting, he stood up swiftly and stretched his arms upwards. Hermione took this time to admire his body. Part of his stomach had become uncovered as he had stretched and Hermione could see his toned abs and his very alluring hip bones.

_I did not just think that! _

_But look at him he looks nothing like Ron or victor! _

_Oh shut up!_

"Urm Granger?"

"What Malfoy!"

"Nothing, you just stood there for 5 minutes starring at me, do you need St. Mungos or something?"

"No you git just a headache potion I better go to Madam Pomfrey."

"Fine."

As Hermione walked out of the portrait hole Draco got a good view of her backside.

_Nice ass Granger._

"I did not just think that!" Draco muttered to himself. "She is a bushy haired, know it all, mud blood."

A few hours later Hermione returned from Madam Pomfrey as came into the common room Draco looked up and glared at the Gryffindor.

"Don't worry Malfoy Madam Pomfrey said that the potion won't affect the baby and that we are to go to her on Monday to find out the sex of the baby."

"Right."

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't remember getting in the bed before passing out so thank you."

"Just looking out for the sprog, I don't want to lose points off the project you know."

"Anyway I was thinking about the ... well … the bed." Hermione muttered embarrassed.

"And?"

"Well I don't want to sleep on the floor and am sure you don't either so I thought maybe … well maybe we could just share as long as we both stay on our sides." Hermione blushed as she stumbled over her words.

"Okay." Draco said carelessly.

"You are going to have to speak to me you know!"

"I know but as little as possible should be just fine!" Draco Remarked.

"How are we meant to pass if you won't even be civil?"

"Easy keep to ourselves till its born then come and find me and I will take over."

"You think I would leave my kid with you?" Hermione screeched outraged.

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow, "our kid Granger."

"Don't remind me." Hermione cried.

"Malfoy we have to at least be a little civil if we want to pass this project and pass this year."

"What do you want us to play happy families?" Draco stated not believing a word of it.

"No of course not! Just be able to be in a room together and not fight."

"Well I guess just stay out of my way Granger and we will be fine."

"Don't worry Malfoy I wouldn't want to impose."

"Right."

They both stood up and went into the bedroom and got there nightclothes out of the chests where the house elves had placed them. Draco stood up and tore off his shirt as Hermione turned around.

"SHIT! Malfoy what are you doing?" Blushing bright red.

"I would have thought it was obvious Granger I am getting changed."

"Well couldn't you go into the bathroom?"

"No."

"Fine, I will."

Hermione collected her clothes up and headed towards the bathroom. As she got changed she couldn't get the thought of Malfoy's chest out of her mind. The way his arms just bulged with his muscles and the way each muscle in his chest seemed to move on its own. Hermione also got a good view of the little trail of blond hair leading down past his pant line and allowed her imagination to wonder.

_Okay Hermione just ignore it he is __**Malfoy**__ after all. _

Hermione walked out into the bedroom once she had gotten into her night clothes and was relieved to see Malfoy in bed all covered up. Draco turned around as he heard the door open and just stared in shock at what Hermione was wearing, or rather what she wasn't. Hermione stood there in little shorts with lace around the edges and a tank top saying Princess. These clung to her and showed a lot off that school robes usually hidden. Hermione had been apprehensive to wear these in front of Malfoy but as it was a hot September night she could bear the ides of her flannel pajamas. As Draco was staring at Hermione she had wordlessly climbed into bed next to him

_Wow_ thought Draco _bookworm has a nice rack_.

"Goodnight Malfoy."

"Night Granger."

As Hermione turned over she accidentally brushed Draco's leg with her own. An image came into her mind of a three year old little bushy haired girl running away from a boy the same age who was chasing her. Hermione dismissed this and fell straight to sleep.

Unbeknown to her Draco had just gotten the same image and could not dismiss it as easily as Hermione did and lay awake for ours mulling it over until he fell into a fitful sleep filled with blond haired boys and bushy haired girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Me again! See how fast that was! A Reveiw would be a nice reward!<strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx  
><strong>


	4. Surprises

Chapter three 

Surprises

_Oh god not again!_ Thought Draco sleepily as he heard Hermione retching in the bathroom three days later. _All she ever seems to do is throw up its disgusting. _

Meanwhile in the bathroom Hermione was bent over the toilet for the seventh time that morning. She didn't know if it was because of the child inside her or because of how she kept waking up for the last few days.

_Flashback…_

_Hermione woke up the morning after their agreement with something heavy on her back she turned round and saw that it was Malfoy's arm that was resting on her back pulling her into his side where all she could smell was him. _

"_ARGGGGH!" She screamed._

"_Wuz goin on?" Malfoy had muttered. _

"_You need to keep your hands to yourself Malfoy!" Hermione had said before she ran into the bathroom to throw up. It had been like this every morning since. _

Hermione came out of the bathroom pale and shaking from throwing up the little food she had consumed since last night damming Malfoy and this project to the deepest part of hell, no other girl had been suffering as she had been.

"Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy?" Hermione said trying to be civil.

"It's Monday."

"So?" _He is really testing my patience this morning._ She thought as she got her uniform out for the day.

"We have to go to Pomfrey in about ten minutes."

"Ok thanks, Malfoy."

_Was he just nice? Actually reminding me instead of making me look stupid? Wow. _

Draco walked out of the room to let Hermione get dressed and was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't notice Hermione's thanks. Ever since that first night he couldn't get the image of the little girl out of his head. Draco had been taught the most advanced mind skills by his father before he was sent to Azkaban, so Draco knew this wasn't just a hallucination it was a memory and it intrigued him. He sat on the sofa in front of the fire to wait for Hermione.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm."

"I'm going now."

"Right, am coming now."

He got up and Hermione was confused, she assumed she would be going to the appointment alone but decided not to argue. The walk to the hospital wing was awkward to say the least, both Hermione and Draco walked stiffly and silently whist all of the other students looked on in amazement at how the two enemies were not murdering each other.

"Miss Granger, if you will just lie on the bed on the far left I will be over in a moment." Madam Pomfrey said as Hermione and Draco entered the hospital wing.

As Hermione headed towards the bed Madam Pomfrey had indicated she felt that Draco was not following so she turned round.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said in a soft voice. "You can come over you know it is your baby too."

Draco was shocked the way Hermione had spoken was unknown to him; he had only ever been spoken to in hard tones. He followed her to the bed and sat down silently next to the bed on the chair that had been placed for the 'fathers'.

"Ok Miss Granger if you will just lift up your top to under your bra we will see your baby on that screen there." She pointed to a screen that has appeared at the bottom of the bed.

Madam Pomfrey placed the tip of her wand next to Hermione's belly button and started to mutter some incantation.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione, the war had changed Hermione greatly she no longer trusted blindly everybody had to earn her trust now.

"I am just performing a spell to see inside your womb Miss Granger it will cause no harm to you or your baby there is no need to worry."

Hermione tried to relax and let Madam Pomfrey work. She glanced at Malfoy who was staring at her belly like it was the first belly he had ever seen.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah." He said without removing his eyes from her stomach.

"Why are you staring at my stomach?"

"There is a baby in there Granger, MY baby." He said in awe.

Hermione realized that although she may be used to the idea of being pregnant Malfoy had not. He had heard her being sick sure but he hadn't seen her belly getting a little rounder of felt the flutter in her stomach, he was just realizing he was going to become a 'Father.' She looked at him and actually saw he was excited and it gave her hope that she wouldn't be alone during this project as she had feared.

"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed breaking the spell between Hermione and Draco.

"What?" Hermione said fearfully.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

"There are two heartbeats." Madam Pomfrey said faintly.

"Yeah Grangers and the Baby's." Draco said as if the medi-witch had gone batty.

"No Mr. Malfoy there are two babies. You are going to have twins."

Draco hit the floor within seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Me again! Hope you all enjoy! A reveiw would be appreciated!<strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx**


	5. Closer

Chapter four

Closer

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Light pierced Draco's eyes as he woke up. Groggy and stiff he wondered what happened and as he remembered that he was going to have twins with Granger he began to panic when he didn't see her.

"Where's Granger?" Draco croaked.

"Right here Malfoy." Hermione said from next to his bed. She was in the chair that until ten ago was his.

"Are you okay? Are the babies okay?" He shot off quickly.

"I am fine and we will find out if the babies are okay when you get your arse off my bed." Hermione smiled.

Draco jumped off the bed and guided Hermione to it and then sat down and looked at Madam Pomfrey expectantly.

"Well check and see if our babies are okay." Draco demanded.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head at the boy and carried on with her examination of Hermione and her belly. Hermione's mind was in overdrive she was having twins. Two! Multiples in magic was dangerous as the which's power already doubles with one child with two she could become unstable. But she knew with one baby it would be powerful with both her and Malfoy's genes. She could do this. They could do this. Together.

"The babies are fine Miss Granger. A perfect size for four months, strong heartbeats and both are magical." Madam Pomfrey informed Hermione. As Draco let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, please." Both Hermione and Draco said and turned to the screen.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione's stomach and an image appeared on the screen. Two babies in full color came into view with little faces and bodies. Hermione was in shock these were her-their babies, these babies were inside her.

Draco was in awe. These were his. He was responsible for these tiny people. He decided there and then to do his best for these babies even if they only had them till the end of the year they were genetically his and he would be the best father he was able to be.

Automatically he reached over and took Hermione's hand in his and said, "they are really in there aren't they?"

"Yes." She said shocked at his action but oddly not disgusted. They sat there staring at the screen and their children still holding hands. Hermione was contemplating how complicated things had become between herself and Draco. Whilst he thought of his past and how different his children's childhood would be.

Madam Pomfrey looked at these two young people and was surprised on how alike they really were. She saw their locked hands and smiled to herself.

_This is really going to make the shit hit the fan. _

"You can go back to class now unless of course you would like to know the sex of the babies." Madam Pomfrey said snapping the teenagers out of their own little worlds.

"You can tell already?" Hermione asked. "In the muggle world you can't tell until five months."

"In the magical world the babies develop physically at a faster rate so right now we can see exactly what gender you children are." Madam Pomfrey explained patiently.

Hermione looked at Draco and nodded.

"Please." Hermione said.

"You are having a little boy and a little girl." said Madam Pomfrey happily.

"Wow." Draco sighed.

"Now Miss Granger, you are going to be delivering earlier than the other girls due to the twins so your due date will be at the end of September, in about 3 weeks. When you do go into labor come here and we will deliver your babies. That is all you both may go now." And with that Madam Pomfrey swept off to see another expecting student.

As Hermione and Draco headed down to double potions they were both still in shock they were going to be parents to _**two**_ babies in _**three**_ weeks.

When they entered everybody looked over at them confused as to why there was no shouting or hexing going on as was usual when Hermione and Draco were near one another.

"Sit." sneered Snape as they entered. They automatically went to their usual seat and went through the lesson.

The rest of the day passed slowly and uneventfully for both Draco and Hermione. When they entered the great hall they went to their respective tables and started eating.

"Hermione you have been quiet all day what did Malfoy do to you?" asked Harry concernedly.

"Nothing Harry, Malfoy did nothing. I had my check up this morning and we're having twins and there due in three weeks. I guess I am just a little freaked out."

"WE'RE! WE'RE?" screamed Ron. "When did you and Malfoy become a we?!"

"Oh typical that's the only part you pick up on Ronald. Yes we're, there his babies too you know!"

Just then an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Hermione and whilst Harry was calming Ron down she opened the letter read it and fled from the great hall in tears.

"What have you two done to Granger now?" sneered Malfoy.

"Why do you care?" Ron said.

"In case you have forgotten Weasley she is having my babies and that means for now she shouldn't be upset now what. Did. You. Do."

"Nothing Malfoy. He did nothing she got that letter then ran out." Said Harry. Since the end of the war tensions between Draco and Harry had lessened slightly but not between Draco and Ron.

Draco scooped up the letter and read it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_How are you darling? Your dad said I would have to attach this to an owl I have no idea why but I guess it is the only way to reach your boarding school. Still it is mighty odd. I guess you're wondering why I am writing this letter. Munchkin I am so sorry your mum and dad were killed last night. Nobody knows how they just were found dead sweetheart. I am so sorry I know you weren't as close since you went away but this must be upsetting. The funeral is up to you Hermione nobody else can do it. All I know is that you need to come home for a week. Mail me back Hermione and don't come alone you know you need somebody baby, you don't need to be strong. _

_I love you,_

_Your uncle_

_Steven Granger_

"Shit!" Shouted Malfoy and he ran out after Hermione. He found her curled up on the sofa in their common room crying like she was going to burst. He swooped over but stopped just before he touched her. He had never comforted anybody before and had never been comforted.

"Draco." Hermione whispered. She looked up at him with her golden eyes filled with tears. This action broke Draco's resolve and he scooped her up and sat him on her lap, she curled up and laid her head on his chest as she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>A review would be cherished like a New-Born.<strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx**


	6. Funeral

Chapter five

Funeral 

Hermione was standing in front of her mirror at her house in Devon. She was dressed in a black shirt with conservative sleeves, a pencil skirt and heels, today was the day of her parents funeral. She heard a knock on the door and said "you can come in Draco."

"How do you know it was me?" he asked. As he leant against the door frame Hermione could not help but look him up and down. He was wearing a black shirt that was rolled up at the elbow with his arms crossed over his chest, which made his biceps bulge even larger than usual. He was looking at her and the look in his eyes made her feel so vulnerable.

_Flashback….._

_Hermione had fell asleep on Draco that night and he had fell asleep not long after. They had woke up the next morning wrapped up around each other to both of them it felt surprisingly right. _

_That morning they avoided each other as much as they could. At lunch Draco looked towards the Gryffindor table and didn't see the mane of hair that he now associated with Hermione. He was worried after last night's revelations. He ate as fast as he could and headed up to the rooms they shared. He had found Hermione curled up in a ball sobbing and shaking, surrounded by photos of her and her parents. He scooped her up and rocked her until her sobs had stopped then she had looked up at him and had asked if he could be the one to accompany her home. _

"_Of course Hermione, of course."_

_Ever since that day Hermione had been planning the funeral with all of her heart and soul. She had barley eaten or slept and only stopped when Draco reminded her she had to eat for the babies' sake and although this calmed her slightly she started panicking again once she remembered she had begun to develop a baby bump that she would have to explain away to all of her family. Draco suggested saying he was her boyfriend and they were going to have the baby adopted which would explain the babies disappearing. Hermione had hugged Draco for his calm and rational thinking. _

_When they had arrived at her uncle's house Draco had put his arm around Hermione in a show of support and also because he feared, if he didn't she would have turned right back around and gone back to Hogwarts. _

"Are you ready to go Hermione?" Draco asked. He could not bear to be rude or mean to Granger since he found her. She seemed so vulnerable even to him.

Hermione squared her shoulders and nodded slowly. She climbed down the stairs with Draco following closely behind in the living room below were all of the remaining family Hermione had left. As she entered they looked at her in surprise, since her arrival two days ago she had avoided everybody but Draco. He hadn't looked at her as if she was about to break. He knew she was already broken.

Draco lead her outside with a hand on her lower back where the black horses were pulling along the carriage where her parents coffins lay side by side. He stood back to let Hermione have a moment.

Hermione ran her hand over the glass which encased her parents and whispered "I wish you were still here. You were supposed to never leave me. You promised daddy, you said I could always come to you and now you're gone, your both gone. I have no one!"

"You have me Hermione and you have the babies. Your parents will never fully leave you if you remember them there blood runs through your veins a part of them lives with you and now the babies." Draco said as he was helping her into the black limousine behind the carriage. He slid in beside Hermione as she gripped his hand in hers like it was her lifeline. The journey to the church passed in a daze for Hermione as she was recounting all of her childhood memories of her and her parents. When they reached the church, the same one her parents were married at Hermione was shocked out f her daze with the sheer amount of people there, there were at least 2000 people there to see the Dr. Grangers' laid to rest. To say Hermione was surprised was an understatement the only people she had informed of the funeral were family.

As the congregation entered the church to The Beetles here comes the sun, Draco looked ahead and saw a picture of Mrs. and Mr. Granger smiling happily on their wedding day Hermione looked exactly like her mother apart from her hair which quite defiantly came from her father. _She's a perfect mix_ he thought.

He led Hermione to the front and let go to sit at the back when she pulled him beside her and put her head on his shoulder and started crying. He rubbed her back quietly and let her grieve, he had lost his father during the war and although he no longer respected him near the end he was still his father and it had hit him hard.

Both Hermione and Draco missed most of the service lost in their own thoughts until the vicar asked Hermione to come up to deliver a speech. She had prepared one but was unable to face it. She looked at Draco pleadingly and he took the paper out of her hands and stepped to the front.

"_I love my parents. They were the best parents anybody could ask for. They loved me unconditionally, no matter what trouble I got into they were there with their hugs and words of comfort. I shouldn't be writing this we should have had more time together made more memories they should have met my babies. My daddy should have walked me down the aisle on my wedding day, but that will never happen. My parents are gone but as I have been told by them before life goes on they would not want me to cry. They would want me to smile at the memories and treasure our time together. My parents loved each other with everything they had. When I was little I used to cringe at them kissing and cuddling but now I would give everything to see them like that. I will always miss them but life goes on." _

By the end of the speech everybody was in tears and even Draco had a tear. He went back to Hermione and pulled her close as the coffins were removed to go to the burial site Hermione had chosen.

As they all walked through the graveyard to a little spot under a willow tree, I want to hold your hand was being played from the church. Two headstones were gleaming in the weak sunshine black marble with cold writing similar to each other the first said 'Dr. Jean Granger 1970-2003 loving mother, devoted wife, all round good person. With an inscription at the bottom the dentist's drill is the greatest tool. The headstone next to it read Dr. Brian Granger 1970-2003 loving father, devoted husband, a top guy. This headstone also had an inscription this said life goes on.

As the coffins were lowered into the ground Hermione wobbled slightly and Draco held her tighter. Once both coffins lay side by side Hermione approached the graves placed a single white rose on each and said goodbye to her loving parents then she walked away to go on with her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for love?<strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx  
><strong>


	7. REVELATIONS

Chapter six

Revelations

The next few days were spent un-cluttering the Granger home. Hermione and Draco spent their days sorting through the house and deciding what to keep, what was to go into storage and what to take to charity shops. Hermione had inherited her parent's house and dental practice and had decided to sell both as she had no need for them because they were in the muggle world for which she had no plans on returning to. Her parents were her only reason before. This left Hermione with a reasonable amount of money from the sales, although this was nothing compared to Draco's and Harry's fortunes she would never go hungry.

Today was the last day back at the Granger house, tomorrow morning they would be flooing back to Hogwarts and back to reality. Hermione had not been to classes since she found out about her parents and only saw other people but Draco when Harry and Ron found out Draco was coming home with her to ask why him. Draco had informed professor McGonagall about Hermione's bereavement and their arraignment to go home for the funeral. But Monday was back to lessons for Hermione and she was ready to get back into her studies.

Hermione was currently vanishing boxes to their rooms at Hogwarts. Today they only had one task, they were going to clean out the attic as it was as yet the only place that still had things left in. the new owners were moving in tomorrow so they had to do this as soon as possible. Draco had tried to put this off for as long as he could as he was worried Hermione would fall off the ladder getting into the attic as she was now so big they now had two weeks until the babies were due to be born and Hermione's magic was starting to become unstable as the twins developed.

This led Draco into another train of thought; ever since Hermione's parents had died they had been getting on better. A lot better. They had been getting closer with Hermione so vulnerable and he realized he quite liked that. He had noticed little things about Hermione in this last week that he had never picked up on before. He had seen bushy hair but never the soft curls, he had seen the brown eyes but never the golden specks, he had seen the body but never the soft curves and he realized that Hermione Granger was a fine woman. This shocked Draco as he had ever only thought of Hermione as a mud blood and nothing else but since the end of the war and his father's death he had seen that all people bleed the same. When everybody's blood was running together on the grounds of Hogwarts it all looked the same. He had started to change then.

"Draco?"

"Hmm."

"I'm going in the attic now are you coming with me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah of course. You go first in case you fall."

"I am not going to fall Draco!"

"Yes Hermione." Said Draco knowing not to argue with a hormonal Hermione.

Once they were both in the attic they realized the scale of the job they had to do. There were boxes in every available space. Draco looked around at Hermione and saw that she had put her hair in a bun and he had seen that bun before. That bun meant she meant business. He groaned and reached for a box at random and opened it to see what was inside. After three hours of long and tiring work all they had found was old charismas decorations and Hermione's baby things.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"This one is locked."

"Well open it." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I can't."

"Here let me try."

"Why would you be able to if I can't?"

"My power is triple Draco, the babies remember!"

"Oh yeah." Draco passed the box to Hermione who opened it with ease.

Inside were two wands, a letter addressed to Hermione and three photo albums which looked a bit faded like they hadn't seen sunlight in years. Hermione straightened up, curious as to why there were two wands when hers was in her hand.

She slowly picked up the letter which had her name on and opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_If you're reading this I guess I and your mum have gone and you're cleaning out our house. First off we love you baby, you are the only thing that makes our lives worth living and we are so proud of everything you have done in your short life. I and your mum are magical Hermione I am sorry we didn't tell you this but we are. You see during the first war with Voldermort I and your mum were scared for you, here your mum was pregnant with you and then people start dying everywhere. So we came into the muggle world and forgot our magical roots until you were about two just after the war was over our friends Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy came and found us and told us that the war was over and we could come home. They also brought their son Draco to meet you and you got on so well that's why we had doubts when you said how he acted in school. They explained that they were under the imperious curse and were enslaved by you-know-who but they didn't mean it. By this time me and your mum were settled and decided to stay. We hope you forgive us Hermione we did what we thought was best. _

_We love you our Hermione _

_Love dad and mum. _

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews very much appriciated!<strong>_  
><em>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx  
><strong>


	8. Looking through the past

Chapter seven

Looking through the past

To say Hermione was shocked was an understatement. Not only was she not a muggle born but she also used to play with Draco when they were children. She sat there for several moments in shock until Draco asked her what was wrong.

"My parents were wizards and were friends with yours."

"What? I thought you were a mud- muggle born."

"So did I, apparently my parents were magical and went into hiding during the first war."

"That makes no sense. Why didn't they tell you once you got your letter?"

"I don't know Draco, and now I can't even ask them!" Hermione sobbed as tears reclaimed there place in Hermione's eyes.

Draco went to comfort Hermione but was again stopped by the fear of the unknown until he looked at her and saw that she needed somebody and he was the only one there. He reached out and touched her bare shoulder, it was the first skin to skin contact since the first night they shared a bed. Memories faced through both Hermione's and Draco's heads before disappearing again.

"What was that?" Hermione said.

"I think those are the memories of us together as children we must have repressed them now they're coming through."

"But why?"

"Must be because three of the casters are no longer with us."

"Yeah well I want to see them fully not just flashes!" Hermione shouted, her anger getting the better of her.

"We could ask Dumbledore to undo it. He is the only one I can think of powerful enough to undo a memory charm." Draco remained calm, he understood the anger Hermione was feeling over losing her parents had transgressed over to this.

Later that day after packing all of their things Hermione and Draco stepped through the fireplace and into Hogwarts.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said without looking up from his papers. "I hope you are up to going back to class Miss Granger the teachers have missed there brightest student."

"Professor Dumbledore could we ask you something please?" Dumbledore looked up at this polite word coming from Draco's mouth and was very curious what they could want that would have this usually arrogant boy to say please. He schooled his features into a neutral expression and nodded for them to continue. He was again surprised when it was Draco who spoke instead of the young woman before him who is usually so vocal.

"Well professor, whilst we were cleaning out Hermione's parents things we found a note and two wands. Hermione's parents were magical professor and hid during the first war. It also seems that when we were toddlers we met and played for a while, these memories have been taken off us by our parents we guess and would like to ask if you could take off the charm so we can remember, sir."

"Well this certainly is news Mr. Malfoy if you and Miss Granger would sit down and hold still I will perform the charm on you both."

So Hermione and Draco sat side by side with Hermione having one hand over her now very large bump.

"It's not going to hurt the babies is it professor." Hermione said as Dumbledore raised his wand.

"Not at all Miss Granger, no need to worry."

Hermione relaxed a little and sat very still as Dumbledore started muttering incantations to detect any spells preformed on them both and found something extremely odd and also found the memory block which he set upon removing.

Once he had finished memories assaulted both Draco's and Hermione's minds. Them playing as children, Hermione seeing a flying plate and wondering what was going on and their parents reaction to each other's names.

_Hermione flashback….._

_Hermione wad leaving the train after her first year at Hogwarts and had so much to tell her mum and dad. In the car on the way home she told them everything from the floating candles in the great hall to Draco Malfoy that arrogant boy who always seemed to try and get them into trouble. At his name Hermione's parents shared a look and said "don't judge him dear, you may not know the full story." Hermione immediately forgot all of this and went on to talk in detail about all of her lessons. _

_Draco flashback…_

_Draco was climbing into the limousine his father had sent to pick him up from school. He was surprised to see both his father and mother in the car waiting for him. _

"_Hello Draco how was your year?" asked his father._

_Draco started to explain about his classes and his friends in Slytherin when his father cut him off. _

"_Did you meet anybody special this year?" his Father asked looking interested. _

"_Well Harry Potter was there but he's horrible and got in with Weasley and a Mud blood called Granger so no hope for him."_

"_Don't speak about the girl in such a way Draco." His mother snapped before it was wiped from Draco's mind. _

Hermione and Draco came out of their memories at the same time and looked at the old professor. He was smiling at the pair and dropped it once he saw they were back.

"Draco would you mind putting your head through the floo and calling your Mother to us." He asked.

A few minutes later Mrs. Malfoy stepped through the floo looking immaculate as always.

"Won't you have a seat Mrs. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"I believe Mrs. Malfoy that you are under the imperious curse and will now remove it."

He waved his wand again and as soon as it lifted Narcissa pulled Draco into her arms and burst into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Be nice and review? <strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx**


	9. Narcissa's Tale and Bonding

Chapter eight

Narcissa's Tale and Bonding

After Narcissa had composed herself and had gotten over the shock of being under the curse for so long Dumbledore asked her to recount what she could remember of the last eighteen years or so.

She recounted the friendship she had with the Grangers, who were apparently one of the richest families in the magical world but also very secretive. She then recounted how she and Lucius were trying to turn the Malfoy name to good instead of being associated with evil. When one of Voldermort's followers, her own sister Bellitrix, had placed the curse upon them both. They were ordered to go to the dark side and perform acts so evil Narcissa refused to say what they were in front of Hermione and Draco. She then recounted how during the past years she and Lucius had only broken through the spell for very brief moments, including the day they went to the Granger's after Voldermort's first defeat. She recounted times when she saw Hermione on the train platform and the spell lifted until Hermione had moved out of view.

"How could that have happened Headmaster?" asked Hermione whilst she was still rubbing her stomach.

"I have theories Miss Granger but nothing more than that for now. Once I have figured it out I will inform you and Mr. Malfoy immediately." Dumbledore said. "Now I think it is wise that you and Draco go up to bed it has been a long couple of days and in your condition I think it wise for you to rest."

"Draco, Hermione I would like to see you both at Christmas time if you don't mind. I would also like an explanation as to why Hermione looks as if she is due to give birth to twins any day now." Narcissa said unaware of the project.

"Mum this is a project for school Hermione will give birth to my twins in a week but they will be gone before summer. She is not really pregnant." Draco rushed to tell his mother scared of her reaction.

Hermione looked hurt, she had begun to think that this was in fact a real thing she could feel the twins moving and growing inside of her and Draco had just dismissed it.

"Goodnight Headmaster, Goodnight Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said before rushing out of the room as fast as her large stomach would allow her.

"What was that about?" Draco asked bewildered unaware that his words had caused Hermione any upset.

"That Draco was the joys of a pregnant woman. You should go after her and try to calm her down." Narcissa said with a smile on her face.

"Okay Mum goodnight, goodnight sir and thank you." Draco said with a smile, using the word Mum for the first time instead of Mother.

Draco found Hermione curled up on the sofa crying.

"Hermione what's wrong? What did I say?" Draco asked concerned that he had upset the Gryffindor.

"You said the babies weren't real Draco! There real to me I can feel them move in me and I was looking forward to meeting them and you reminded me that they will be going at the end of the year." Hermione exclaimed extremely upset.

"Oh Mia I didn't mean that. I love these babies already it's just I was worried my Mum would go on and on if she thought these babies were going to last. I can't wait to see these babies Hermione they are going to be wonderful. Please Mia don't be upset." Draco said desperately trying to calm down the upset witch.

"I just don't want them to go Draco; these babies are the only blood family I am going to have."

"Hermione, your parents are always in your heart and running through your veins you will never be alone. If you ever need to talk Mia I am here ok? I lost my Dad remember and although he was a total bastard I have just learnt it wasn't his fault. I never knew my real Dad I just knew the man he was under a curse. We have to be strong for the babies Mia, they need us now." Draco said whilst he sunk down next to Hermione.

"Draco I'm sorry I completely forgot. You must feel so angry I couldn't imagine never knowing my parents. But at least you know he was a good guy, he was never that man on purpose. He wanted well in the world and he left it a better place for you. Never think he didn't love you Drake he must have to be able to fight the curse off occasionally." Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and pulled him in close and told him to let it all out.

So for the rest of the night there Draco sat in Hermione's arms crying his eyes out; for the Dad he didn't know, for the childhood he could have had, for his dad's Death and although he wouldn't admit it for the babies he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy chapter. Don't you agree? <strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx  
><strong>


	10. Realizations

Chapter nine

Realizations 

The next day Hermione and Draco woke to find themselves in the same position they had fell asleep in the night before, Hermione was lay on the edge of the couch with Draco curled up beside her. They had fallen asleep whilst Draco was crying about everything he had never known. When Hermione realized Draco was awake she said;

"Are you okay this morning Draco?"

"Yeah I am okay just a bit embarrassed at crying all over you, I'm a man I am meant to be the strong one."

"You received a massive shock yesterday, plus it's ok to cry, it's healthy, you'd go mad otherwise. Did you know crying flushes toxins out of the body?" Hermione said reverting back to the Bookworm she had always been.

"I know all this but still everything that curse made my father teach me is still embedded onto my brain and I can't seem to unlearn them." Draco admitted.

"It's going to take time it has been a lot to take in. You can't expect to change your whole childhood overnight but I promise I will try to help you as best I can." Hermione said putting her arms around Draco's shoulders.

"Ok now can you move because these two are squeezing my bladder like it's a toy." Hermione said laughing.

After Hermione had attended to her problem Draco realized that they had yet to think of names for the twins. They couldn't call them girl baby and boy baby for the whole year. So when Hermione emerged from the bathroom he said;

"You do realize that we haven't named the babies yet and there due in two weeks." Draco said smiling.

"Oh my god your right!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well it has been known to happen." Draco said chuckling. Hermione couldn't help joining in the laughter. "We both have a free period after lunch today so why don't we meet back up here and talk about it?" Draco suggested.

"Good idea but let's meet outside instead I am so fed up of being stuck inside." Hermione grumbled the pregnancy hormones surfacing again.

"Ok after lunch it is on the steps outside." Draco said as he picked up his schoolbag and brushed his hand across Hermione's abdomen before heading off to class.

Hermione stood there dazed for a few minutes relishing in the feel of his hand on her stomach where their babies were currently resting. Her heart started to pound as she kept repeating the feel of skin to skin contact. _I'm obviously just hormonal. _Hermione thought._ That's it nothing more. _

Little did Hermione know that right outside the portrait door Draco was stood thinking over what he had just done? It had felt so right and natural; he could still feel the softness of her belly on his hand. _I must be tired from last night. _

Throughout morning lessons neither the Gryffindor nor the Slytherin could get this morning's incident out of their heads. When lunch came they both ate quick dinner's whirls avoiding questions on where they were going and rushed out to the castles steps to meet.

Hermione found Draco sitting on the steps and sneaked up behind him placing her hands on his eyes and saying;

"Guess who."

"Why I do believe it is Hermione Granger! Who I heard coming from a mile away, you're really not the quietest sneak Mia." Draco laughed.

"Hey I was being extra sneaky!" Hermione huffed before bursting into laughter.

It was a while before they both stopped laughing and sat down to discuss baby names.

"I know these babies aren't real Draco but I don't want them stuck with an appalling name like Scorpius or something horrendous like that!"

"I agree Mia these kids need normal names so I was thinking if I choose the boys name and you the girls but we both have to not hate it ok?"

"Ok seems fair to me." Hermione smiled, and at that moment Draco realized he had never seen the beauty in Hermione's smile before the way her eyes lit up and her whole face seemed to brighten.

"How about calling the boy baby Sam-Ryan? I think it is simple but cute." Draco said.

"That's perfect Draco. Sam- Ryan Malfoy sounds cute." Hermione said smiling up at him.

"I think we should call the girl baby Lucy-Ann, that way the babies will have your father's name but not a copy. What do you think Draco?" At receiving no reply Hermione looked round at Draco who had tears in his eyes. "Oh Drake we don't have to do that if you don't want I just thought it would be nice."

Draco shook his head and pulled Hermione into a hug surprising her. "I think you're an amazing woman Hermione granger and I think that is a perfect name for our baby girl. The babies have my last name really?"

"I hope were not interrupting anything." Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron, I and Draco were just discussing baby names." Hermione said tired of his attitude.

"Well you don't see me and Harry discussing baby names with our partners!"

"That Ronald is not my problem just because I and Draco have decided to get along is none of your business."

'He just wants to get into your pants Hermione' Ron screamed at Hermione.

Just as Draco went to pull his wand on the ginger haired boy there was a flash of light, a puff of smoke and a squeal. When the smoke cleared there was a little weasel scurrying along the ground and Harry dressed as a very slutty women. It looks like the twins have preformed there first magic.

"It's either him or us Hermione you can't have both." The women version of Harry said.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for cookies?<strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx  
><strong>


	11. Decisions

Chapter ten 

Decisions

After the confrontation with Harry and Ron, Hermione spun on her heel and stormed off to her and Draco's rooms with Draco following after her.

Once they had reached their rooms Hermione started ranting;

"How dare they! Seriously how dare they? They are not my parents they were supposed to be my friends! Who was there when my parents died! Draco not them! They only want me to do their homework for them! Draco is double the man they are together! Well let them see how they go on without me for a few days. I don't need them I have Draco!" She ranted pacing back and forwards across the living room, rubbing her stomach in soothing circles.

Meanwhile Draco stood watched her amused at how she was comparing them to him. He knew that he was better than them but to hear her say it was priceless. During her rant he took the opportunity to look her over in a way he had never done before, he noticed the slight curve of her back that led to her full firm buttocks. He noticed the heave of her breasts spilling over her vest top, he noticed how her soft honey hair fell down her back in loose tenderises until they reached her lower back but most of all he noticed the look on her face as she looked at him. It was caring but not pitying, happy but uncertain and most of all trust, she trusted him completely and he realised he looked at her the same somehow over the last few weeks he had begun to care for Hermione Granger in a way he had never done before and it didn't scare him like he thought it would.

Hermione turned to look at Draco and found herself compelled to go to him and wrap her arms around him. So that is what she did she felt safer with Draco than she did with Harry or Ron, he understood how she felt about losing her parents, sure Harry had lost his but he had no memories of them and Ron had not lost a parent so he couldn't relate. She had begun to care for Draco and realised maybe they needed to talk to clear the air between them before things got even more complicated.

"Draco?'

"Yeah Hermione.' Draco said content to hold Hermione in his arms.

"I think we need to talk about some things, before... before things get any more complicated between us."

"Ok." said Draco sounding more than a little nervous.

They both went and sat on the sofa together and spent a good five minutes looking at their hands.

"Draco ever since we met you have been nothing but cruel to me but these last few weeks I have seen a completely different side to you. Maybe it's because you found out I am not a muggle born or maybe this side has always been there and I haven't looked hard enough to find it but I really like it, I love how your sense of humour matches mine perfectly and I love how safe you make me feel, so I just wanted to say that I think I am starting to like you and would like to get to know you a lot better." Hermione put her head down embarrassed at what she had just said and nervous for his reaction. Draco gently put his hand on Hermione's chin and looked into her eyes.

Draco took a deep breath and said "First of let me apologise for how I treated you. That curse made my father raise me like that and I didn't know any different. I like you to Hermione and not because you're a pureblood but because your you. You make me smile at the slightest thing and put me at ease like nobody else has ever been able too. I think we could make a relationship work if we worked at it we are so similar but so different and I think if we got to know each other as you suggested then this could work. The only problem I can see is our houses but I think if anybody could bridge that stupid rivalry it is us."

Hermione gave him a huge smile then pulled him into a hug. When she let go she said "let's play ten questions to get to know each other better. I'll go first."

"Favourite colour?"

"Blue." Draco said blushing slightly.

"Favourite food?"

"Pizza, I had it once when I was little and have loved it ever since." Draco said.

"Worst memory?"

"Being turned into a ferret by fake Moody that was the scariest thing ever!"

"Favourite class?"

"Potions defiantly, Snape is my godfather so I was always taught by him when I was a child."

"First kiss?"

"Oh personal Granger but Pansy Parkinson when I was 12 she latched onto me but I couldn't get away," Draco said shivering at the memory.

Once Hermione had stopped laughing she carried on. "Is the nickname Slyitherin sex god fact or fiction?"

"This doesn't go out of this room but I am actually a Virgin." Draco said blushing. "Many girls have tried but I was never interested in any of them."

"Well then the most you have done then?" Hermione asked curious.

"Who knew you had such a filthy mind Mia and kissing that's it."

"I am interested that's all." Hermione laughed.

"You have three questions left Mia." Draco said amused.

"Ok, ok what do you want to do once you have left school?"

"Well before my father died I would have gone on to run the family business's but now I want to do that and also help people so I am thinking of becoming a healer or something along those lines."

"How many children do you want?"

"This is going to sound silly but I want a family as big as the Weasel's if not bigger."

"Tell me about the manor."

"Well that's not a question but I will indulge you. It has four wings of a main building, each wing is four stories and the main building is seven stories. Each wing is decorated differently and each has guest suites and entertaining rooms. My set of rooms is in the south wing whirls my parents were in the north. We have a formal dining room and a smaller one for when it was just us three. There are two ballrooms for special occasions, several reception rooms and a library that puts the one here to shame. We have stables with horses and several gardens that my mother likes tending to. We have 5 house elves who are all treated fairly they refuse to take money but have every Sunday off and wear whatever they like. When I finish school I plan to redesign the manor to my tastes."

"Wow that sounds amazing. Your go Draco."

"Your favourite colour?"

"Green."

"Your dreams for the future?"

"Well I want a big family and I also want to stay at home to look after them but be able to do some good in helping other species such as house elves and werewolves gain their rights."

"Best memory?"

"Sorry Drake but punching you in third year is defiantly up there along with getting my Hogwarts letter, mum and dad were so excited."

"First kiss?"

"Pass."

"You can't pass; I didn't pass come on Mia you can tell me." Draco said looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine nobody." Hermione said burying her head in a pillow embarrassed.

"Mia that's nothing to be embarrassed about it just shows how much class you have." Draco said.

"So I assume you've never done anything with anybody?"

"No nothing with anybody." Draco smiled at this he liked the idea that the mother of his children were untouched.

"So how many children do you want?"

"Before being pregnant I thought I would only want two or three but now I want a lot of children like you said but only if I could afford to support them financially."

"How did you react finding out you were a witch?"

"Well I knew I was different I could bring things to me when I wanted but when I found out I was extremely excited I started to read up so I wasn't behind all the other pupils who already knew things."

"Favourite hobby?"

"When I was younger I loved to horse ride but since starting school I haven't had much time."

"Are you scared that the babies are coming soon?"

"A little but I am also excited to meet them I want to see how much they look like us." Hermione smiled at Draco.

"Mia, would you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to Draco."

With that they hugged and Hermione kissed him on his cheek and they left to go to bed, each dreaming of the other.

* * *

><p><strong>You have a nice smile.<strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx  
><strong>


	12. The Twins

Chapter Eleven 

The Twins 

Hermione and Draco woke up two weeks later wrapped up in each other's arms as they had every morning since the project began four weeks ago. This morning, however, they didn't immediately let go and pretend it hadn't happened as they had previously done, they held on for a moment or two and then regretfully let go.

Today was the day. The day the twins were going to arrive into the world. Hermione was nervous to say the least as she had heard that labour, especially with twins, was extremely painful. She was also excited like she had told Draco the night before; she was excited to meet them and see who they looked like. Over the four weeks she had held them in her belly she had felt emotions she had never felt before. She also had these babies to thank for her new relationship with Draco.

Draco was also thinking about the arrival of the twins. Yesterday they had been stopped by McGonagall and told that once the babies had been born everything they would need plus and extra room for them to sleep in would be set up in there common room and he had to admit he was grateful, he had never thought about the things the babies would need. He had been too wrapped up in the mother of spoken babies to think of it all. He also couldn't wait to be a dad, he had forgotten this was a project and these babies would be disappearing in May this was a big mistake.

They both had the day off from their studies due to the babies' arrival so they had nothing to occupy their minds. Hermione had planned to use this day to go through the rest of the things that Draco and she had taken from her parent's house that she couldn't go through at the time of their deaths. However Draco had other ideas.

Draco planned to pamper Hermione so that when she did go into labour she was as relaxed as she could be. He had never seen a pregnant woman so Hermione's pregnancy was a crash course for him. He had never known about the aches and pains that are associated with pregnancy and labour. So as Hermione came back in from the bathroom he said;

"How about you get back into bed and I will go down to the kitchen and get some breakfast? Any requests?"

"Yeah I could really eat some pancakes with chocolate sauce, a chocolate chip muffin and some hot chocolate please." Hermione smiled up at Draco.

So as Draco went down to the kitchen to get Hermione's requests and something for himself, Hermione slipped out of bed and went into her wardrobe pulled out a small trunk which was full of things that were inside the trunk where she had found her parents wands and her true heritage. She settled back onto the bed careful of her bump, she opened the trunk and found several books, a stack of letters wrapped in ribbon and some old faded photographs that were still moving.

Before she could look through these finds Draco came back with her breakfast and her trunk was soon forgotten. They sat in a comfortable silence enjoying eating there breakfast and once they were done Draco offered to take the plates back down to the kitchen. As he was going back down the stairs Hermione remembered the trunk. As she unwrapped the letters she saw that these were addressed to the Malfoy's with a few between Hermione's parents. She was desperate to see what her parent's life was like before they went into hiding but as she looked at them she could not bring herself to read them just yet there was still too much pain. So instead Hermione looked through the photographs there were many of her mum and dad at school or various functions staring into each other's eyes, there were also some of them with the Malfoy's who looked truly happy. Through all these photographs there was one that stood out; it was Narcissaand her mum together sat in what can only be called a luscious garden chatting away with a hand on their full bellies, Hermione thought her mum looked happier than she had ever seen her.

Later that day as Hermione was in the bath she felt a very sharp pain run from her lower back right round to the front of her belly and she knew it was time for the babies to be born. She quickly dressed and called for Draco that she needed to go to the hospital wing as quickly as possible. As he half carried half dragged Hermione to the hospital wing who else but Harry and Ron would stop them. Although Madam Pomfry had managed to reverse the effects of the babies spell Ron still had whiskers and Harry still had a rather large set of breasts. They had tried to apologise to Hermione but she didn't much care for their attitudes regarding Draco so she just told Draco to go past them.

As they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfry was nowhere to be found so Hermione asked Draco to put her on the bed and to go and find the medi-witch. Draco was reluctant to leave Hermione as he knew that it could be worse in magical births if the father is not present, although he realised he didn't know much about delivering babies anyway. So he left to see if he could find madam Pomfry and asked Hermione to keep her legs shut until he got back, but Hermione was in too much pain to care. Just as Draco left Hermione felt as though she had wet herself as her waters had just broken. It was then that Hermione started to panic; she had thought waters would be clear but this stuff had blood, mucus and god knows what else in it. She was convinced that something was wrong.

She had enough sense to pull of her trousers and lie down on the bed. Her contractions were coming hard and fast and she realised that this labour was not going to last long. She didn't know how right she was. As another contraction passed she felt something drop down into her pelvis and felt the urge to push. She tried calling for somebody but nobody was around to hear so she put her hands under her knees and pushed with all her might. But the baby was stuck, she didn't know that Draco had to be there for the baby as it was a pure-blooded baby, luckily however the babies sensed that there dad was not around and preformed there second bit of magic, they summoned their father from across the castle.

Draco was nearing the dungeons when he felt like he was being pulled back from an unseen force. He was dragged back through the castle with many people looking at him strangely after all he was a foot above the ground looking bewildered to what was going on. When he reached the hospital wing he found Hermione in immense pain trying in vain to push the baby out. He instinctively put his hands out ready to catch the baby and as he did so his daughter Lucy-Ann came out of Hermione and into his waiting arms. He had never seen anything so beautiful yet so gross in his whole life. She already had silvery hair that had a slight curl to it and as she opened her eyes he was happy to see that she had got his silver eyes although Lucy-Ann's had flecks of brown to them. Draco then found a towel and placed his daughter in the towel before handing her to Hermione for her first cuddle. During this time Hermione's contractions had stopped briefly. After five minutes she handed Lucy back to Draco and asked him to put her in a cot that was ready made. She could feel Sam-Ryan slipping down into position and knew that it was time to give Lucy-Ann her brother.

Sam-Ryan's birth was easier than his sisters as Draco was already here however it still took ten minutes for him to arrive. As Draco looked down at his son he felt happiness he had never felt before. His son looked very different from his sister he had brown hair which was straight and brown eyes which were streaked in silver. He again passed the baby to Hermione as he cut the cord from Hermione to the babies then he picked up Lucy-Ann and sat on the side of Hermione's bed with her in his arms. The counted ten little toes and ten little fingers on each baby and sighed contentedly. Draco leaned over to give Sam-Ryan a kiss on his forehead then reached up and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Draco?"

"Hum?"

"I think now would be a perfect time for my first kiss, don't you agree?"

So with this Draco slowly lowered his lips onto Hermione's and gave her the best first kiss she could image. She then sat up quite dizzy from his kiss and lay back into his arms.

"Were parent's Drake, these babies are ours."

"I know Mia its perfect isn't it."

They sat just looking at the two babies for half an hour until the medi-witch came back looking flustered. When she caught sight of Hermione and Draco with their babies the entire colour rushed out of her face and she promptly passed out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd I do my readers? As I am not a Mother I have no clue on child birth!<strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx**


	13. The first day of parenthood

Chapter Twelve 

The first day of parenthood

It turned out that Madam Pomfrey had been called to the Slytherin dungeons due to flu that had been circulating the school; Draco had heard his classmates complaining and knew they would call down the matron. She checked over the babies and Hermione and they were all in full health. Madam Pomfrey was also surprised at the speed of Hermione's labor and how both Hermione and Draco had handled it being only 16 themselves. Hermione and the babies spent the night in the infirmary so that Madam Pomfrey could ensure that there would be no complications. That night was hard on both Hermione and Draco.

They had become accustomed to sleeping next to somebody else so to sleep alone was a big adjustment to both of them. Luckily the babies only woke twice during the night for feeds and Hermione managed to get a decent amount of sleep. When Draco came to bring Hermione and the babies back to their set of rooms he immediately went over to Hermione and kissed her on top of her head as said:

"Good morning beautiful, how were the babies last night?"

"Morning," Hermione blushed. "They were really good they woke up twice for feeds but nothing more than that."

"Good seems like we got lucky with these two." He smiled contently.

So with this Hermione and Draco set to getting the twins ready for the trip from the infirmary to their rooms. They each had little hats and baby grows. Draco had brought along there clothes and also the buggy that had been provided by the school for the duration of the project. It was a modern double pram that had all of the magical as well as muggle safety features. If the babies preformed magic whilst in the pram they would be unable to harm anybody and the same in reverse nobody could hurt the twins whilst they were in the pram. It also only let blood relatives touch the babies whilst in the pram it was specially designed to keep babies safe.

As Hermione pushed the pram out from the infirmary she was nervous, last night she had Madam Pomfrey on hand in case anything went wrong but now it was just her and Draco in charge of these two little lives. And that thought scared the shit out of her.

Draco was having similar thoughts. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in his and Hermione's parenting skills he just really did not want to mess this up. In short this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

As reached their set of rooms Hermione noticed a new door that was in-between the door to Hermione's and Draco's bedroom and the bathroom. She left Draco to see to the twins and crossed the room to the new door. As she opened the door she was amazed at the sheer size and magical quality of the room. It was a large rectangular room with high ceilings on which a dragon was painted. The dragon in question was currently circling the ceiling in large swoops, and the dragon was an exact replica of the welsh green that Fleur had faced in the first task of the Twiwizard Tournament. On the walls were the hills of Hogwarts and Hogwarts castle itself took up the wall at the far back of the room. Up against this wall were two oak cribs in which blue and pink blankets were folded ready for the twins to be placed. Near which two dressers and changing tables were set up. Hermione looked around the room and found that she couldn't have decorated it better for her babies, everything was perfect for them. They even had a box of toys up to the age of one year as this was the age the babies would be leaving them. This thought brought Hermione back to reality she had forgotten that these babies weren't real and this devastated her.

Draco heard Hermione sobbing and carried the babies into the room and set them into their cots ensuring that they were safe he then turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, Love what's wrong?" Draco asked taking her into his arms.

"It's just hit me that the babies are leaving us in about eight months and that we will never get too see them grow up." Hermione cried.

"Let's not think about that right now Mia we have eight months with them. Let's just focus on that for now."

The rest of the day passed smoothly with Hermione and Draco working together when the babies cried. They had decided to ignore the fact that the babies weren't real as they both loved them like they were. By ten o'clock they were both exhausted and ready to go to bed so they cleaned up both babies put a charm on the room so they would hear if they cried and crawled into bed and were asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>You know you want to! <strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx**


	14. The News

Chapter fourteen 

The News 

The last two weeks had gone smoothly enough; the babies went to Madam Pomfry in the morning to allow Hermione and Draco to go to classes. Hermione, Ron and Harry still weren't talking but Hermione's relationship with Draco was flourishing ever day it seemed to go from strength to strength although that had not yet gone public to the rest of the school.

It was now mid-October and all of the other girls were a week from giving birth, Hermione was going to assist the matron in helping the girls give birth. She knew that her birth had been very quick but had read that they could take hours so she was preparing the only way she knew how; by reading as many books as she could.

Today was a Saturday and Hermione was waiting for Ginny Weasley to arrive. She was having a slumber party to tell Ginny about her and Draco, and he was doing the same with Blaise Zambi in the now empty sixth year slytherin dorms.

When Ginny arrived Hermione settled onto one of the couches with the fluffy blanket wrapped around her as Ginny did the same on the other sofa. Hermione had asked the house elves to bring up some ice cream and chocolate as she thought after she had told Ginny about herself and Draco that they may need it.

"So how's it living with Malfoy, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"It's actually really good; he's changed a lot over these last few weeks." Hermione replied happily.

"Have you had a good look at his body yet?" Ginny giggled. Draco's body was famous throughout Hogwarts for his toned abs.

Hermione blushed scarlet. "Yes I saw it the first night we were here Gin but I have got something I want to talk to you about."

"Sounds serious Herm what's up?" Ginny said stopping eating her ice cream.

"Well you know like how I said he's changed. Were together now and he's really nice and sweet and has been looking after me and the babies a lot gin he's not the same man he was he's changed so much." Hermione said this all really fast then buried her head in a pillow waiting for Ginny's reaction. Although she had said to Draco she didn't really care she wanted Ginny to approve of her relationship.

Ginny was surprised but happy at what she had just heard. She had seemed the change in Malfoy as well and was not surprised that Hermione had fallen for his charms. She saw how happy Hermione had been recently and was pleased that after her parent's death she had found some peace and happiness.

"So have you kissed him yet?" Ginny asked smiling at Hermione.

She looked up shocked that Ginny had taken the news so easily then blushed as she realised what Ginny had asked. "Yeah just after the babies were born."

"Was he good? Did he know it was your first kiss?" Ginny asked knowing that Hermione had never let a guy kiss her before; this just reaffirmed her acceptance as Hermione would not give her first kiss to anybody.

"Amazing just how I imagined my first kiss to be, well not the whole babies and Malfoy thing but apart from that yeah it was great." Hermione giggled.

Ginny laughed and then the two Gryffindor girls spent the rest of the night chatting and eating ice cream whilst checking on the babies.

Meanwhile down in the slytherin dorms Draco was spending the night with his best friends Blaze Zambi and Gregory Goyle as Vincent Crabbe had made excuses to be elsewhere. He has so far avoided the subject of Hermione quite well. They were currently laid on separate beds talking about their lives with the girls and babies. It was now Draco's turn to recount the last few weeks.

"So Draco how is it with Granger?" Blaze asked.

"It's good actually; she's different to how I thought of her." Draco smiled to himself.

"Ohhh Draco's got a crush." Golye teased.

Draco threw a pillow at him and it hit him in the head. Then he took a deep breath.

"Actually were getting on really well." Draco smiled blushing at the memory of Hermione's first kiss after the twins were born.

"Really? Do tell." Blaze said, it was common knowledge that he was quite feminine and although Draco had broached the subject he denied being gay.

"Well were a couple now." Draco smiled and then launched into the long story of how his new relationship had come to be. He talked more frankly than he had every before about his childhood and his views on blood purity.

Although he hadn't had the best childhood with his father and his views he still felt privileged for the life he had led. He had realized over the last few weeks that blood purity wasn't important to him anymore he liked Hermione a lot and it didn't matter about her parentage, she was all women and all witch in his eyes.

Yes Draco Malfoy had changed, a lot. But not everybody was ready for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting late... A review for my effotts? <strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx  
><strong>


	15. The first outing

Chapter fourteen

The first outing

After a night apart with their respective friends Hermione and Draco decided to spend the next day in there set of rooms just being together and with the twins who were now 2 weeks old. They sat and played with the twins whilst talking about anything and everything. Hermione brought up the topic of going public with their relationship.

"So Draco have you thought about everybody's reaction when we show were a couple?" Hermione asked without looking up from changing Lucy-Ann's nappy.

Draco looked up surprised as he hadn't thought of letting other people know about their relationship. He thought quickly and realised that the most important people knew for him and as he was feared he would not have any problem with the Slytherin's, it was a whole different story for Hermione though as Harry and Ron still didn't know and Ron was infamous for his violent and volatile temper.

"I have no worries about going public Mia I have nothing to fear, I just worry about Weasel's temper and what he may do." Draco said carefully knowing that Hermione's friends were a sore spot for her.

Hermione looked at Draco intently and leaned over and kissed his cheek touched at his thoughtfulness for her feelings. She thought it over for a while whilst playing with Lucy Ann and Sam Ryan.

"I think I'm ready to tell people. My whole life was a lie and I don't want to keep this a secret I want to be able to walk down to dinner hand in hand. Screw everyone else for now it's just you me and the babies."

Draco smiled at her and leaned over to hold her hand. "Tomorrow then Mia we will tell everybody, we will walk out of here holding hands and we will breakfast at Gryffindor table with the babies as a real family."

With that Draco and Hermione got the babies ready for bed and then climbed into bed tomorrow could wait for both of them as they fell into a deep sleep.

They awoke the next day to the babies crying for their morning feed so after they had fed, burped and dressed the twins they got ready themselves and set off to breakfast for the first time since the twins were born as they had been eating in their rooms for ease. They held hands behind the buggy and became braver as nobody reacted to them but as they entered the great hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table heads started to turn and stare as they saw their hands were interlinked whispers started around the hall and grew louder and louder until when they reached the available spots people where shouting abuse at them.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Was most of the Gryffindor female's reaction.

"Get off her!" Was the Gryffindor male's reaction.

"Draky what are u doing!" Came Pansy's cry.

"Don't touch him Granger!" Crabbe shouted.

She looked towards Harry and was surprised to see that he was not shouting or screaming like most other people he just sat looking down at his breakfast with Ginny talking into his ear, most likely explaining Hermione's decision rationally.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OFF. MY. GIRLFRIEND." Shouted Ron.

"I am not your girlfriend Ronald and never have or will be your girlfriend." Screamed Hermione fed up of his accusations and assumptions. He didn't speak to her for a month and then claims to be her boyfriend. Hermione could feel her blood pressure rise and anger build and sent a hex and Ron as the babies glowed white and Ron suddenly disappeared.

And then came the blind panic. People screaming and running away scared to be in the path of Lucy-Ann and Sam-Ryan. It was ten minutes until Dumbledore was able to quiet the school down enough to be heard.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter and Miss Weasley would you like to accompany me up stairs to my office please."

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Ron! Go Twins!<strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx**


	16. The chamber

Chapter Fifteen

The chamber

When Ron awoke he found himself on a stone, cold floor that seemed to be slippery. He gingerly got up and adjusted to his surroundings he found several statues of snakes looking like they were ready to strike along both walls leading to an opening on the far side where a large skeleton lay. Ron cautiously approached the opening as he did not know where he was and found it was that of a basilisk; suddenly looking up into the large statue of Salazar Slytherin Ron realized where he was. He was in the Chamber of Secrets and he had no way of getting out.

Meanwhile upstairs Hermione, Draco, Harry Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore were in Dumbledore's office trying to work out where the twins had sent Ron too. When Ron's parents had arrived Hermione recounted what had happened before Ron disappeared Mrs Weasley disputed that her little Ronnikins would say such things or act in such a way so Dumbledore showed her his memory. She came out of the memory glaring at Hermione and Draco and sat down with a 'hump'. Harry was remembering what Hermione had told him about apperatring within Hogwarts,

"He has to be somewhere inside the castle." Harry stated.

"Whys that Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Well you can't apperate without the castle grounds so he must still be here somewhere." Harry explained, blushing as he remembered saying this piece of knowledge was useless. Then he had a brain wave a quick and easy way to locate Ron if he indeed was in the Castle.

So he went up to his dormitory and brought out his map of Hogwarts and tried to locate the dot called Ron Weasley. When he could not find it he returned to Dumbledore's office and stepped into a war zone.

"He would not say that!" screamed Mrs Weasley standing over Hermione.

"You saw it with your own eyes!" Hermione screamed right back; Harry could see the blush rising on Hermione's face and knew not to intervene at this point as it would only result in injury.

"Well you shouldn't be parading your relationship with his enemy in his face! You know how he feels about you and you should be a good witch and be grateful that a wizard such as my Ron should be interested in the likes of you!"

This was too much for Hermione and she flew up and screamed at Mrs Weasley an inch from her face. "Grateful! Grateful that you're oh so precious son would fancy me? Ha! He is my best friend nothing more! He has disgusting table manners because of your parenting and has no sense when it comes to girls! Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall and I will never love him! I love Draco and if he gets back he will have to accept that or he will no longer be my friend! And you are no longer anything to me!"

Molly Weasley snapped and raised her wand to Hermione "you should know your place you little mudblood." And shot an imperious curse at Hermione. Which luckily and with much practised skill Hermione dodged.

At this point Dumbledore stepped in and arrested Molly and took her to the ministry for using an unforgivable on not just a student but a War hero student. In the meantime the rest of the group disused where Ron could be. Harry and Hermione knew only two places that were not on the map. The room of requirement and the chamber of secrets.

Ron had been exploring the chamber and had stumbled upon a hidden room within the mouth of the statue, where unknown to him the basilisk had emerged from. Within it he had found several diaries belonging to Salazar and had been enjoying reading them fascinated that he had found somewhere where none of his brothers of Harry had been.

"Hello there Ron."

Ron spun around to look at the new person and then screamed.

"Imperious." Said the voice quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Be a dear and Review? <strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx**


	17. Operation Rescue Ron

Chapter sixteen

Operation rescue Ron

Hermione, Draco and Harry were rushing towards moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor. They suddenly stopped once they got there and Hermione looked expectantly at Harry.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips.

"Hermione I can't speak parseltounge anymore I haven't been able to since Riddle died." Harry said looking defeated.

"Well how are we going to get down there then?" Draco asked, even though he didn't like Ron (understatement) he didn't want somebody blaming the twins for his death.

"I think I can help." Moaning Myrtle said mischievously eyes sparkling.

Hermione swung round to look at her and asked eyes wide "are you a parselmouth?"

"No, not me."

"Well how can you help?" Snapped harry, wanting his best friend back no matter how much of a prick he can be.

"Well I do remember you speaking that language and I copied you to impress you so now I can say open." Moaning Myrtle said blushing.

Harry turned on his Potter charm and smiled up at the ghost hovering above him, "Myrtle I would be ever so grateful if you would open the chamber for us so we can find our friend."

Myrtle smiled at Harry and then moved in front of the sink that was the entrance to the secret chamber below the school. "_Open_."

The sink started to move to again open up a great black hole that Harry knew he needed to slide down. He headed down first followed by Hermione with Draco following close behind. As they straightened up and then quietly as they could they moved towards the entrance to the main chamber, this was a difficult task due to the amount of rodent skeletons that lay on the floor. The three then called to Myrtle to join them so she could open the second door when she did this a spell shot out and hit Myrtle straight in the chest causing her to scream out and then disappear. This put the three on edge as no light magic could force a ghost to move on. Whoever had Ron must be dangerous and dark.

Harry, Hermione and Draco had their wands out and carefully moved into the main chamber whilst protecting Hermione as both boys loved her just in different ways. They saw nothing out of the ordinary and no sign of who had cast the spell.

"Ron?" Hermione said.

They saw somebody shift out of the corner of their eyes and immediately had their wands trained on the movement. Harry then slowly made his way over and pulled three people from behind the statue of the snake. Pansy Parkinson, Daphnie Greengrass and Vincent Crabbe were all shaking as Harry bound them and took their wands. He turned to Draco for an explanation as to why three of the worst Slytherins would be in the chamber of secrets. Hermione felt it before it happened;

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted as Pansy used wandless magic to undo the binds and summon her and her fellow slytherins wands.

Harry was stunned easily caught by surprise, Draco and Hermione jumped into action and aimed to stun the slytherins and find out there plan.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted.

"Reducto!" Crabbe said blowing a hole in the ceiling of the chamber.

Draco was now fighting all three whilst keeping an eye on Hermione who was trying to revive Harry. Draco saw Ron come from the mouth of Salazar and head directly to Harry and Hermione and for a split second he was relieved that he was there to help. That however changed as he saw him pull Hermione off Harry by her hair and throw her on the floor. He was then distracted by a cutting hex that Crabbe had just thrown his way.

Hermione however could not move Ron was now over her looking at her in an evil way she had never seen before. He grabbed her and shoved his vile tongue into her mouth as she struggled against him however this seemed to excite him more. He started to grope her roughly as she desperately tried to push him off or reach for her wand.

Draco had seen this all and was angrier than he ever remembered being he made to run and kill the bastard however he was again blocked by the three grinning slytherins. "How does it feel Draco your going to watch her be raped and there is nothing that can be done you are going to watch and then you will never want to touch her again." Pansy cackled.

Hermione was getting desperate he was ripping at her clothes and was already unbuckling his belt and pants. She didn't know what to do she looked at Draco and saw him furiously battling the others whilst crying in the frustration that he could not get to her. They locked eyes for a second before Hermione's face was dragged back to look at Ron. He was now removing her bottoms and was panting like a dog in anticipation for a treat. Just as he moved in to enter her Hermione found herself growing warm and she started to glow a bright white light. Ron was thrown backwards as were Pansy, Daphnie and Crabbe. With a scream Hermione threw herself at Ron and started to bash his head against the floor as Draco did the same to Crabbe, as he would never hit girls he just removed the glamour charms and engrowgio charms until they looked like normal then added some warts. When they were satisfied Hermione cried into Draco's chest and he rocked her until she calmed down. Draco then handed Hermione his robe and went to wake up Harry.

The first words that harry spoke were "What the fuck happened here."

* * *

><p><strong>Bit much? <strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx**


	18. Recovery

Chapter seventeen

Recovery 

After Harry had sent his message to Dumbledore using his stag paranotrous asking him to come and help collect the slytherins and Ron. As they were waiting Hermione and Draco described to Harry what happened whilst he was out cold. As Hermione got hysterical when she recounted what Ron had tried to do Harry stood up and cast a charm over Ron.

"What was that?" Draco asked as he was stroking Hermione's hair as she cried into his chest.

"A charm." Replied Harry not looking directly at Draco he felt guilty at not being able to help Hermione during the attack.

Draco just nodded understanding that Harry didn't want to share that particular piece of information with him right now. Although Harry had accepted that Hermione choose to be with Draco Harry didn't trust him completely that would hopefully come in time.

They waited in silence waiting for Dumbledore to come down, Hermione was still crying soaking Draco's robes as he spoke soothing words to Hermione telling her she was safe and he wouldn't hurt her. Seeing Hermione so vulnerable made Draco feel lost, he had deep feelings for Hermione sure but there relationship was still so new and different for both of them. He felt relieved as he heard Dumbledore coming towards the group.

Dumbledore immediately took stock of the situation and called Fawkes to take Hermione, Draco and Harry to the hospital wing to ensure that there was no damage to them. He then took Pansy, Daphnie and Crabbe up to the hospital wing as he escorted Hermione, Draco and Harry to his office to get there account of what had happened down in the Chambers of Secrets. He made Hermione a calming tea and then listened as Harry and Draco told him what had happened whilst Hermione didn't say a word.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said gently. "Is everything that Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy have said true?"

Hermione nodded, unable to meet his eyes.

"Could you give me the memory to show the appropriate authorities Miss Granger?"

Hermione again nodded and raised her wand to her head and pulled the silvery memory from her head and placed it into the flask that Dumbledore offered her.

When the three had left Dumbledore's office they headed to Hermione's and Draco's set of rooms to see the babies and to let Hermione get some rest. When they entered the rooms they saw that Ginny Weasley was watching over the babies that were still glowing. Hermione immediately went over and picked up both babies and it was then that the glow started to fade as they realised there mum was here with them and safe.

"Nobody else could touch them Hermione." Ginny said once Hermione had calmed down. "I had to levitate them here and it was like they were on fire when anybody tried to touch them."

Hermione just ignored Ginny and took her babies into her room and shut the door, locking it.

"Did you find Ron? What's up with Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry as Draco was staring at the closed bedroom door.

"Yes we did Ginny; I think I should explain back in my room. Goodbye Malfoy look after her." Harry said guiding Ginny towards the door.

Draco made some tea and then went over to the bedroom and knocked quietly, there was no answer so he tried the door handle and was surprised when it opened easily for him. He went inside his bedroom and saw the babies on the bed asleep with Hermione in between the babies fast asleep as well. He took the babies back into their room and then sat onto his bed and pulled Hermione to him.

"I was really scared down there Mia, I couldn't do anything. I tried Mia I really did I promise." Draco said letting a few tears fall onto Hermione's face. "I couldn't let him Mia you're my everything. I love you Hermione Jean Granger." He then lay down and fell asleep. He did not see Hermione's eyes open and a small smile form on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Filler Chapter I know.<strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx**


	19. The Promise

Chapter eighteen

The promise 

Hermione and Draco woke up the a few days with the babies crying, they each took a baby and checked if they were wet. They weren't. They checked if they were too hot or cold. They weren't. They tried feeding them. They weren't hungry. Hermione and Draco were at a loss as to why the babies were crying as though they were in immense pain. After three hours of constant rocking Hermione and Draco were found walking through the school towards the hospital wing with two screaming babies in their arms.

They walked in to hospital wing looking exhausted and frustrated. Madam Pompfy gave the babies a sleeping draught and then sat Hermione and Draco down and gave them a potion to keep them awake for twelve hours.

"How old are the twins now?" Madam Pompfy asked.

"They are six weeks old today." Replied Hermione.

"That explains it. The babies are going through a stage when they will jump to six months. Dumbledore was supposed to explain it to you two early so you would be prepared; I guess the old goat forgot. Once the babies wake up they will be six months old. Throughout the program the babies will change three more times, in six weeks they will be one years old, in six weeks from that they will be two years and in six more weeks they will turn three years old. They will remain three years old until they disappear at the end of the program."

This was like a slap to the face to Hermione and Draco since starting their relationship they had forgotten that the babies were not real and would be gone by the end of the school year. Hermione burst into tears and Draco just sat staring into space no really seeing what he was looking at. Madam Pompfy was expecting this and had explained to Dumbledore at the beginning of the year that many students would get emotionally attached to the babies and would be unable to let go. Dumbledore had explained that the babies would only stay around if the couple had sex which would make the babies real, this was the idea behind putting couples together that did famously not get along.

Hermione suddenly got up and walked over to the sleeping babies and picked them up and walked slowly back to hers and Draco's rooms she then laid the babies in their coats and walked to her room and dug a muggle camera out of her draws and walked back into the babies room and took a picture of each Sam Ryan and Lucy Ann she then put the camera back and pulled a chair in between the cots and put her hand in each cot. Hoping that somehow the babies wouldn't change and they would stay her little babies forever.

Draco however went for a walk around the castle thinking things over about how much his life had changed and how much he had fallen in love with both Hermione and the twins and when the twins were gone Hermione probably wouldn't want to be with him anymore. He loved them to pieces and the thought that all three would be gone in just over six months all three of them would be gone and Draco would be alone. He decided right then that he would find some way to keep the babies. For the babies were the key to keeping Hermione and they would all being a happy family. Draco then headed to the library to find out how and if the babies could stay with them.

After hours of searching Draco had found nothing he headed back to the rooms and found Hermione asleep next to the babies' cots, with each baby sat up laughing. Draco smiled and held each baby, kissed their foreheads and then sat them in front of their toys. He looked back at his little family and smiled. He would find a way whatever the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody get the hint?<strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx  
><strong>


	20. Suspicions

Chapter nineteen

Suspicions 

Hermione sat worrying by the fire, for the past two weeks Draco had been gone for hours each night and came back looking exhausted. Although he helped with the babies and would snuggle with Hermione each night when he did return to their dorm Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to somebody else for his _release. _She had decided that tonight would be the night that she would find out where Draco was going at night once and for all.

It was now mid December and the babies were growing rapidly they could each sit up and would babble to themselves, each other and their parents. Hermione had started to worry about who would keep the babies at Christmas as she knew neither her nor Draco could bear to be apart from the babies for two weeks. Hermione knew it wasn't wise to completely fall in love with the babies as they would be gone in April however someway along the way she had. She could no longer remember what her life was like before she had the babies nor had Draco in her life.

Hermione took a small pot of floo powder and called out Potter's dorm. Luckily harry was sat in front of the fire staring into it looking morose and he jumped when he saw Hermione's head appear in the flames.

'Hermione what are you doing here? Where are the babies? Is everything ok?' Harry asked quickly.

'Everything's fine Harry, I was just wondering if you could come over and watch the babies there is something I need to do. Bring the map please.' Hermione asked before disappearing from the flames.

Harry quickly took the map from his draw and made his way over to Hermione's dorm. When he got there he was Hermione pacing back and forth looking nervous.

'Hermione, before I give you this map I want you to explain what is going on. You look like shit and you will be no good to the babies like this.' Harry said firmly but nicely.

'Harry I just don't know I think Draco's cheating on me but I've got no proof. For the past two weeks he's been gone every night and when I've asked he's just brushed it off. I'm going to follow him tonight and find out once and for all what he's doing.'

Harry was livid with Draco for getting Hermione into this state but as she had jut said she had no proof that he was cheating so he agreed to watch the babies whilst Hermione went to look for Draco with the map.

Hermione kissed the babies, who were asleep in their cots, and then pulled her cloak around her and headed out. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' The map folded out and spider like lines spread out from the centre. It took Hermione five minutes to find Draco's label on the map and was surprised to find him in a corner of the library alone. She was still suspicious though so she started to walk towards the library still keeping an eye on the map in case he moved or somebody joined him. However she got there surprisingly easily and Draco was still alone.

Hermione carefully pushed open the doors to the library and walked quietly towards the secluded corner in which Draco was in. When she saw him she was surprised. He was bent over a book with his head in his hands his hair all mussed, his jumper off, white shirt sleeves pushed up and his tie hanging loosely from his neck. Draco must have heard her gasp as he turned suddenly then relaxed once he saw who it was.

'Mia what are you doing here? Where are the babies? Are they ok?' he asked quickly once he realised Hermione was alone.

'There fine Draco, Harry's watching them. I was... I thought... can we go for a walk?' Hermione asked suddenly embarrassed for thinking he was cheating on her.

'Sure just let me put these away.' And with a flick of his wand the many books that he had piled around him were flying back to their shelves. He then took her hand and led them through the castle and down to the grounds.

'Draco I'm sorry.' Hermione said without looking at Draco. 'I thought since you haven't been around much and I haven't let us go past kissing that you were cheating on me.'

'What are you sorry for Mia, I'm the one who is sorry for not spending time with you or the babies enough these last two weeks. I just didn't want to get your hopes up; I've been looking at ways to keep the babies. I don't want them to go Hermione I thought if I could keep the babies then you would stay with me as well but I haven't found anything and I guess I just got preoccupied.' Draco said cupping Hermione's face and looking into her eyes.

'I've got a confession to make that night you said you loved me I was awake and I love you too Draco more than I thought possible in the short amount of time we have been together. I would and will stay with you no matter what happens to the twins I love them yes but I'm not just with you for them.'

'You talk too much Mia.' Draco said as he pulled her lips to his. 'And I love you too.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me! I know its been a long time since i updated but here you are :) I plan to update both of my stories within a week but the amount of reviews i get influences this ;) *wink wink nudge nudge* hope you all enjoy!<strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx**


	21. The Change

**Reader disgresion is advised. Sex scene ahead.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter twenty <span>

The change

The next six weeks past extremely quickly for everybody in the castle. Classes were taking place, there was no Dark Lord threatening students, the gossip about Hermione and Draco had died down and everybody was getting into a routine with their babies. Hermione and Draco had spent a lot of time in the library looking for ways in which to keep the babies with them but so far they had no luck. They had found potions and spells to make babies which Draco had much fun pointing out there were simpler ways but so far no way to keep babies indefinably. This night in the middle of December found Hermione lay on one of the sofas in the common room with Draco sat at her feet; the babies were in mosses baskets beside them fast asleep, Hermione and Draco were surrounded by books on magical babies as they were again searching for a way to keep the babies. It was past ten o clock and Hermione was starting to yawn. Although the babies now slept through the night she still found herself waking twice in the night to ensure that both babies were safe and sound in there cribs.

After a huge yawn by Hermione Draco put his book down and started to massage Hermione's feet like he knew she liked her then leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips and was surprised when Hermione deepened the kiss. However he was a male after all and happily reciprocated the kiss aware that he was on top of Hermione with her legs at either side of him. When he felt Hermione sigh he pulled away thinking he had done something wrong however she frowned and pulled him back to her lips and smiled when she saw the look of surprise on his face. She had been thinking about this for weeks and she was ready to give herself to Draco fully, but she wasn't ready to talk about it so she thought she would just do it and then talk about it afterwards. Throughout other kissing sessions Draco's hands had always stayed in respectable places so Hermione decided to take action so she gently moved his hands from her back to just underneath the hemline of her shirt at the front. She was happy when she heard a sharp intake of breath as he felt her soft skin for the first time. She then took a deep breath and removed Draco's shirt and was mesmerized by the flawless skin she found. She glided her hands across his hard but soft chest down to the little line of hair that disappeared into his pants. She loved his chest she decided that he should always go topless when in their rooms. Draco saw the amazement in Hermione's eyes as she felt his chest and saw this as a good sign so he slowly moved his hand up her top until he reached the soft mound of her breasts and slowly massaged one with his hand as he placed feather kissed on her lips and face. Hermione moaned at the feeling and Draco loved that Hermione was enjoying this as much as he was. Hermione bravely unbuttoned her school shirt and Draco helped her remove it from her shoulders. With ever piece of flesh exposed Draco kissed and caressed it with equal care and attention.

After a few minutes of heavy snogging Hermione decided to take things a step further and started to unbuckle Draco's belt. He looked up and when he saw Hermione was sure he helped her take his pants off and then started to pull down Hermione's skirt slowly. Now they were both just in their underwear and each took a few seconds to appreciate what they were seeing. Draco was in plain black boxers and Hermione was surprised and a little scared at the size of his erection. Draco however was looking as Hermione lay in a black lacy bra and black lacy French knickers and he loved that underneath the smart school uniform lay a seductress in sexy knickers. He then climbed back onto Hermione and covered her entire body in kisses and caresses. Hermione felt happy and confident that her plan to seduce Draco had gone to plan so she again put her hand in between them and slowly touched his erection softly and carefully. She was surprised how warm it was and that even featherlike touches were enough to have Draco heavily panting. She continued for a few minutes until Draco moved his hands down and felt Hermione's burning heat he then slowly moved her knickers to the side and touched his finger to her clit. Hermione had never experimented with anybody else or herself so was very pleasantly surprised by the way she was feeling. After a few minutes he slowly entered one finger into her wet folds and started slowly stroking her until she was about to orgasm and then... the babies started crying. They both jumped up and went to the babies to see what was wrong. After hours of feeding and changing the babies were still crying. When Hermione was walking past the fireplace she noticed that today on the calendar was circled looking closer she saw that today was the day the babies would change. So she got a sleeping potion from the cabinet and gave it to the babies who were asleep within minutes. Hermione and Draco then crawled into bed cuddled together and were asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody :D hope you all enjoy. Its my eighteenth on saturday so i will not be updating until after that. Please review and male my day and birthday!<strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx**


	22. The journey home

Chapter twenty one

The journey home

Hermione and Draco woke up refreshed and comfortable the next morning content to just lye in each others arms after there exploits the night before. They lay just smiling and talking for half an hour until Hermione realised the babies should have been awake by now, so she got out of bed and put on her robe and went to the babies' bedroom. When she opened the door Hermione was shocked and a little upset on what she saw, the babies were stood in there cribs gibbering to each other in baby language they had now progressed to being around eleven months old. This made Hermione a little sad as the change made her realise that the babies were not real and they would not grow up like normal children. She stood looking at the children for ten minuets until they both turned and noticed her and gave her identical smiles and it was then she noticed they each had two teeth which were not there before they changed.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Draco was grinning to himself widely, not only had he finally gone further than kissing with Hermione but it was completely her idea. He was the most happy he had ever been and could not believe that this time last year he would have been repulsed by the very idea of just smiling at Hermione. It was not only him and Hermione that had made changes but all of the pairings were at least getting along if not having romantic feelings. Ron had been avoiding Hermione and Draco at all cost since the incident down in the chamber but they had heard that he had been expelled and lavender had to carry on the project without him. Harry and Luna were growing closer each day much to the anger of Ginny although she accepted that Harry saw her as a little sister and not as anything more. Seamus and Millicent Bulstrode were getting along for the sake of there son but did not interact apart from to care for Finnegan JR. Pansy was making Blaise's life hell and did not want to look after the baby so Blaise had baby Emma all day everyday. Nobody had seen Crabbe without Amy Andrews very much since the project began as she didn't trust him to drop the baby on her head. The adore Nott and Sarah Sidle had become a couple during her pregnancy and were as inseparable as Draco and Hermione.

After a while Draco got up to find Hermione and found her holding the babies and crying her heart out.

'Mia what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are the babies alright?' Draco asked panicked.

'Look Draco the babies have teeth!' She cried. 'There growing up so quick and then they will be gone!'

'Hermione its ok were going back to my house today and I am sure there will be more books which will help us save the babies. As soon as we get there I will go straight to the library and search all night. Don't cry Mia it's good there growing up they'll be talking soon and I bet there first words will be Mama.' Draco said soothing her.

'Oh I'm sorry Draco I am just so scared of losing them I love you all so much.' Hermione said looking up at him through her thick lashes.

'It's ok now get in the bath and have a good soak whilst I change and feed these little monsters her said tickling the twins bellies.

Hermione got up and kissed the twins noses and then Draco's lips and got into the bath. Draco looked at the twins and smiled as they were now holding hands and 'talking' to each other.

An hour later the foursome was ready to go to get the Hogwarts express back to London for the Christmas holidays. Hermione had wrapped the twins up with so many layers that they could no longer move there arms. Once settled onto the train Hermione went and found Harry, Luna and Blaise and invited them into there compartment, where they all spent the five hour journey talking, laughing and playing with the babies. Once they reached the platform Hermione stepped of first holding Lucy and then Draco with Sam. They held hands as they moved towards the barrier hopefully towards a solution to keeping hold of the precious cargo in there arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone :D Heres your update! Hope you all enjoy did this in english insted of coursework. Reveiws would be appriciated. Family Ties will hopefully be updated later today or tomorrow at the latest.<strong>

**Happy Sunny England.**

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx**


	23. The days before Christmas

Chapter twenty two

The days before Christmas 

Hermione and Draco arrived onto the platform safely. Narrissa was away until tomorrow so Draco had arranged for a car to pick them up from the other side of the barrier. Ignoring everybody else they walked past the Weasley's and through the barrier into the muggle world. Draco found the car quickly and easily and ushered Hermione and the twins into it. On the way home all of them fell asleep and had to be woken by the driver once they had arrived.

As Draco got the twins out of the car and into their stroller Hermione was captured by the sheer size and grandness of Malfoy Manor. It was at least half the size of Hogwarts and was made out of white marble. There was ivy growing along the building and had big bay windows which were all perfectly closed to keep in the warmth. There was a grand glass door with a snake knocker 'gotta keep a little slytherin there' Draco joked. But it was the garden that caught Hermione's interests most, as Wiltshire was further south than Hogwarts there was no snow although it was very cold. Hermione saw many different plants both magical and muggle _must be new_ Hermione thought.

Draco had steered Hermione into the Manor now and as she stepped into the foyer she was surprised. She had expected it to be dark and cold with snake heads everywhere but instead the walls were magnolia and the floor was walnut wood. There was a grand staircase which was larger at the bottom than the top. **A/N: IMAGEN TITANICS STAIRCASE. ** Draco laughed out loud at Hermione's reaction, he would admit he was also happy with the changes made but Hermione was actually transfixed.

He snapped her out of it and then they each took a twin up to the nursery and lay them down as they were tired from the journey home. Today was the 23rd so there was two days until Christmas. Draco sat Hermione in the living room which was decorated in light blues and handed her a hot chocolate before sitting down next to her.

'Do you want to do the tour today or the shopping?' he asked trying to get her attention.

'Why don't you go and do the shopping for you and your friends whilst I look around and then tomorrow I will go shopping for your present and my friends.' Hermione said looking at Draco.

Draco laughed and Hermione was confused, had she said something funny? 'Mia I know you, you just want to find the library don't you?' Hermione blushed and put her head down. 'It's ok I will go shopping today and then you can tomorrow.' He smiled whirls putting on his cloak. He gave Hermione one last kiss, instructed the elves that Hermione could go wherever she wanted and then left via floo to Diagon ally.

Hermione then spent the rest of the afternoon exploring Malfoy Manor and checking the twins were ok in the nursery as they were not used to the environment. Draco returned at four with many packages which he hid in his wardrobe. He found Hermione in the library (big surprise) with the twins playing by the side of her.

'What you reading Mia?' he asked sitting next to her on the plush carpet.

'I am looking for a way to keep the babies still but there is nothing.' Hermione said holding back a sob.

Draco took Hermione into his arms and held her whilst she cried in frustration books had never failed her before and now on the most important point in her life they were. After ten minutes her sobs died down and she sat up with red eyes looking at Draco 'Draco what if we can't find a way? I love them so much.'

'I know Hermione I love them too but we will find a way. I would rather go with them than live without them.' Draco said passionately.

They then got the babies from the nursery and spent the rest of the day playing with them in the living room looking like a perfect little family. When it came to time to go to bed Hermione was nervous. Would she have a separate room or would she share with Draco? They had been sharing a bed since September but that was because there was no other option. She decided to see what Draco said about it and helped him put the twins to bed.

Draco was having the same thoughts. If he put Hermione in her own room he was worried she would think he was rejecting her but if he said to stay with him was he pushing her? He decided to let Hermione decide.

At eleven o'clock they were tired so Draco suggested they go up to bed. He stopped outside his room and said very quickly 'Hermione this is my room I'm not forcing you but you can sleep in here if you like I have had a room made up for you but since we have slept in the same bed for months I was wondering if you still wanted to no pressure though.' Hermione kissed him just to shut him up. 'Of course I want to stay with you Draco I don't think I would be able to sleep otherwise.' She smiled up at him.

The next day went very quickly with Hermione doing her Christmas shopping and Draco watching the babies. Narrissa wasn't due to be back until six o clock that night so Hermione and Draco had decided to wait until she got back to have dinner. Hermione was very happy with what she had bought everyone and could not wait until tomorrow to give everybody their gifts. Hermione was pacing by half past five nervous for Narrissa's arrival, sure she had met her before but she was nervous that she wanted to spend Christmas with her son and had only invited her to be polite. Draco just found it amusing to see Hermione all worked up and just carried on trying to feed the twins.

At precisely six o clock the Floo activated and Narrissa stepped out of the fireplace looking as immaculate as always and immediately scooped Hermione into a hug. 'Oh Hermione you actually came I was so worried that you would think I was insincere.' She gushed then she caught sight of the twins and gave them the same treatment with a big hug and kisses for them both. After hugging Draco they put the babies to bed and sat down to have a nice meal. The conversation with the meal was nice with Narrissa asking questions about the twins and about school whilst sharing stories of her trip to France. When at last it was time to go to bed Narrissa only raised an eyebrow when Hermione followed Draco into his room excited for their first Christmas both as a couple and as a Mum and Dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi :) I hope people are reading I got no reviews last update so please if you read just press the button and leave a few words! <strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoy Christmas is up next! Plus Narrissa finds a way to keep the babies!<br>**

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx  
><strong>


	24. Christmas

Chapter twenty three

Christmas

Draco woke on Christmas morning to the sound of two identical screeching cries. The babies seemed to know it was Christmas and wanted their dad to wake up early for presents. He slowly made his way from his bed into the nursery and picked up Lucy Ann from her crib cuddling her in his arms, he knew from experience that once Lucy was calm Sam would calm down quicker.

Hermione woke more calmly as she was unaware of the noise the twins were making being a heavy sleeper. She slowly stretched and then remembered it was Christmas day. Making her way to Draco's room in only her pyjamas she was surprised to find that he wasn't there. She then went to the twin's room to ensure that they were ok as she was worried about what happened to Draco. When she got there she found him in a rocking chair with a twin in each arm telling them the story of Christmas.

'So Mary and Joseph had to find an inn, they went to the first inn and there was no room so they went to a second inn but there was no room there either. They then found a third inn there was no room but the innkeeper said they could use the barn.'

Hermione cleared her throat smiling at the scene before her. Draco jumped up looking surprised. 'I thought you were still asleep.'

'It's Christmas Draco being awake at this time is normal. Let's go down and start with presents.' She took Sam out of his dad's arms and settled him into her own before setting of towards the drawing room where the tree was set up, with Draco and Lucy following behind her.

Once they reached their destination Hermione wondered if Narrissa would like to join them. Draco as if reading her thoughts said 'mother always sleeps in on Christmas she will join us later.'

They settled down and sorted the presents into piles manually. After the twins had watched their parents show them an abundance of clothes, toys and gifts they started to play with the wrapping paper and bows. Draco then insisted that Hermione opened her pile of presents. She got the usual book of Harry and some green lacy underwear off Ginny with a note _use it well. _She opened a new cloak of Narrissa and made a mental note to thank her for it later. She then opened the gift of the twins; inside the box was a picture of each twin, a picture of all four of them together and footprints of the twins. Hermione rushed over to Draco crying and thanking him again and again for it was a way to always remember to twins if they were unable to find a way to keep them. Once she had calmed down enough which took quite a while Draco handed her one more package 'this one is from me.' He said nervously watching her open it with her hands still shaking. It was long and flat covered in blue velvet inside was a gold bracelet with emeralds set into it with matching earrings. Hermione gasped and more tears sprang to her eyes. Draco panicked did she not like it? Was it too much? Hermione as if reading his mind said 'I love it Draco thank you so much I have never had anything this nice.'

Draco put the bracelet on her wrist and felt proud that he had picked out a gift that she liked so much. Hermione then said it was Draco's turn to open his presents.

He opened his Mothers gift first and found a matching cloak to what Narrissa had given to Hermione and was embarrassed that his mum would think they were at the stage where they would wear matching cloaks. He quickly moved on to his present off Blaise and found a journal as his old one was now full. Blaise was the only person who knew that Draco wrote in a journal so it was a fitting and practical present. He was surprised to see a present off Ginny and opened it cautiously as he opened it he laughed out loud, for inside was a book titled 'How to please your Witch.' He showed the book to Hermione who blushed madly and started stuttering about killing the red headed witch with the bloody book.

Draco took it out of her hands and put it to the side then kissed Hermione on the nose. 'You're cute when you're angry, that's why I always started arguments with you in the past.' And embarrassed turned to open his present off the Twins. It was similar to the present he had given Hermione off the twins with a picture of each twin with a set of hand and foot prints. He hugged and kissed the twins and then Hermione for this thoughtful gift and turned to the last gift off Hermione. It was a small package wrapped in silver paper and a green bow representing his house colours. Inside was a silver watch with many different dials around the side. Hermione then explained all of the features it was a portkey to Malfoy Manor and also could communicate with Hermione as she had a matching watch. Draco was grateful it was a practical thoughtful gift.

After all the presents had been opened they sat down to breakfast with Narrissa after thanking her for her gifts to them and the twins. They ate a large feast and then returned to the drawing room to allow the twins to play with the toys they had been given for Christmas and for Hermione and Draco to curl up in front of the roaring fire. They spent the day playing with the twins and catching up with Narrissa.

As they got ready for bed that night Hermione remembered that this would be the first proper Christmas that Draco would have known and wanted to make it extra special, So she got dressed into her sexiest pyjamas, a black satin set, she steeled herself to give Draco an _extra _special present. Meanwhile Draco was thinking how happy he was with the twins and his Mia by his side.

Hermione slowly made her way to Draco's room intent on not waking the twins up to ruin this night for her and her Drake. She gently knocked on his door and then slid inside. Draco was shocked he usually only wore boxers to bed and with his mind filled with thoughts of Hermione pressed up against him all day his _excitement _was clear to see. 'Hermione what are you doing here?' He asked highly embarrassed.

'I thought I would come and see you.' Hermione replied eyeing up his swollen member. She slowly approached him and looked into his eyes 'I want to give you a second Christmas present Draco just allow me to do what I want.' With this she started to pull down his boxers until they were discarded on the floor. She gulped seeing how big it really was, seeing this Draco said 'you don't have to Mia.' But she just placed her hand on the bottom of his shaft and slowly brought it to her mouth taking as much in as she was able. She began sucking slowly whilst moving her hand, Draco groaned in pleasure so she must be doing something right. Draco buried his hand in her hair and asked her to look at him 'you look so beautiful Mia.' With this she speeded up enjoying hearing the sounds she was hearing coming from Draco's mouth.

Suddenly Narrissa walked in. 'Oh fuck! Mother!'

* * *

><p><strong>If you have been waiting for this I am so sorry! It's a bit crap I just needed to have Christmas in there and seeing how it is August Christmas writing was hard to do. If you enjoy please reveiw it really does motivate me to write faster! Have an idea for the next chapter so should be up within a week. <strong>  
><strong>My other story Family Ties will also be updated later today or early tomorrow!<strong>

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx**


	25. The Holidays

Chapter twenty four 

The Holidays

After the encounter in Draco's bedroom with Narrissa the next few days were extremely awkward. Each time Hermione saw Narrissa around the Manor they would both turn red and then walk away mumbling excuses that they were busy. Draco found this entertaining as he had never seen his mother embarrassed before. Today was New Years Eve and Draco had invited all of his and Hermione's friends round to the manor to celebrate. That evening he and Hermione were waiting by the fireplace with the babies in their arms dressed in their best clothes. At seven o clock Harry and Luna appeared spinning in the fireplace with their baby in Luna's arms. After hugs Draco showed Luna where she could put the babies which had a soundproofing charm on so the parents of the babies could hear if their babies stirred.

Meanwhile Hermione was retelling the incident on Christmas night to Harry who was in hysterics. 'Oh my god. I can't believe she just walked in without knocking!' Hermione was bright red and Harry was holding onto her for support. When Draco and Luna reappeared this is the scene they found. Draco looked at the situation and immediately understood what was going on. 'Oi Potter at least I was going to get some!' smirked Draco.

'Harry gets whatever he wants.' Luna chirped and Draco choked. Hermione then pulled Luna away and asked about what that comment meant. 'If Harry wants something he can have it.' Luna said easily. 'Does this mean that you and Harry have gone all the way?' Hermione asked. 'No. Harry isn't ready for that but if he was I would be more than happy to give it to him and he knows that.' 'Ok Luna just please be careful Harry has more issues than anybody thinks.' Hermione warned.

Just then Blaise appeared with his baby but without its mother. 'She didn't want to come so here we are.' Blaise said happy that Pansy had decided not to come. As Draco once again showed him where he could leave the baby he asked about how sharing parenthood with Pansy was going. 'It's not. She doesn't look after the baby at all it's always me. All she does is sit there staring at a wall all day, she's nothing like the Pansy before. When we go back to Hogwarts I am thinking of taking her to Dumbledore and see if he can make her be a mum.'

Next to come through the floo were Goyle and Parvarti with their baby boy who looked as happy as his parents did. As Hermione tried to calm the baby down showing Parvati to the nursery Draco was inquiring as to how the project was coming along living with the Indian girl and the baby. 'It's a nightmare Draco, I want to help with the baby but she seems to think that I am going to hurt him or something! Every time I go to pick him up when he is crying she pushes me out of the way to get there first. The stress is making him upset as well as you can see.' Draco had an idea and decided to show Parvarti that Gregory could look after a baby and went to find Sam to prove it to her. When he approached the nursery he overheard Parvati telling Hermione that she didn't trust Goyle because of how big he was. He stepped into the nursery and told the Indian girl about Goyle's fears 'He can't be a dad if you don't allow him to be one.' With that he took Sam from his cot and walked out the door with Parvarti looking after him in wonder.

Walking back into the lounge he handed Goyle the baby and showed him how to hold him correctly before mingling with the other guests. When entering Pavarti went over to Goyle and apologised and explained her fears before swearing that she will allow him to take a more active role in their son's life from now on. The rest of the night went smoothly with members from both houses mixing well, once it was over Hermione and Draco fell to sleep as soon as their head hit the pillow. It was hard work playing the hosts just before going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait due to personal circumstances I haven't wanted to write about children but will do my best to keep the updates more regular. <strong>

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**xxxcrazyxladyxxx**


End file.
